Whatever happens, happens
by taylorminty
Summary: They never found her body, if they had, they would have found some weird things in her blood stream." With rumors of Alicia Rivera's best friend Massie Block's unsolved death going around, she has to fight to convince her newest friend she's "innocent".
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Originally I had it as its own short story, but decided to adapt it to the Clique. A tad OOC, and probably going to be a 3-shot.

Enjoyyy!

When I first met Josh Hotz he was just some guy whose name I hadn't heard when he first told me, so I referred to him as Alfonso, which later on became my nickname for him. We met when asked to borrow my phone to make a call one morning before first period. After which he wrote down my number on his palm, because he wanted to "get to know me". He told me that he had just moved from Colorado, and that he didn't know anyone yet because this was his first day of school.

A few texts later that afternoon, I found out he was the new neighbor that had just moved in across the street. I don't think I would have ever even found out if he hadn't told me. Our neighborhood isn't very social. We don't have community pot lucks by the community pool on Fourth of July, or Secret Santa parties in the clubhouse around Christmas time, or even designated welcome wagons with goodie baskets. My neighborhood is full of mansions. I'm an only child, but my dad is high paid lawyer, and he insisted on living here. I think it's a little flashy. Anyway, it's as if everyone may as well be living on different planets.

A few days after meeting him, and we were texting 24/7. When we weren't talking through technology, we were at my house. And even though we had only known each other for a few weeks, I felt like we knew each other well. But apparently that wasn't the case.

Today, he had come in late to school, I knew because he hadn't been on the bus this morning. I texted him to see if everything was okay, he had said he'd be in later. I went through the rest of the day knowing that he'd explain what happened after school.

After school came along and still no sign of him. I called him a few times, and on the fourth try he answered.

I let out a sigh of relief, "Hey! Where have you been?"

"I've been out, geez. You don't have to keep tabs on me all the time, you know." Josh said, sounding really annoyed.

"Oh, okay. Well, do you know when you'll be home? I just got this really c-"I started to say but he cut me off.

"I don't know. God, just leave me alone." He snarled.

I looked at the phone confused. "Disconnected" flashed on the screen, and my wallpaper appeared.

With a sigh, I shoved my phone in my pocket, hitched my worn leather D&G purse up my shoulder, and trudged through the snow, down the sidewalk to what Josh and I called "Spiraffe".


	2. Talking to Them

It was our favorite meeting spot, a tree that looked like a cross between a spider and a giraffe. Its long spindly branches went in every direction, like a spider's leg, or Medusa's hair without the actual snakes moving. It was also the tallest of all the trees in the entire forest.

I took my phone out of my pocket, instinctively going to text Josh to ask him to meet me at Spiraffe. Mid-text I stopped myself, knowing it was futile to try and talk to him while he was in one of his "moods". I had only known him to be this angry one other time.

We were sitting in the café that was only a few blocks from our neighborhood, another local hangout of ours. He had seemed distracted, and had kept checking his phone. Our orders were called and he got up to get our coffees when his phone buzzed.

I quickly checked over my shoulder, and noticed that he was placing our drinks in cardboard holders. Curiously, I glanced at the sender; it said "Hobbes". When he got back to the table, he checked his phone, and slammed his fist on the tiny square table. Both of our coffees fell onto the ground. He ran over to the counter, and grabbed a hand full of napkins. He threw them on the spilled coffee, and used his foot to spread the napkins over the spill. He kicked our coffee cups that were on the floor angrily. A little contradictory to cleaning it up, I thought. He took his jacket off the back of his chair, practically knocking it over, and ran out the front door.

Still in shock, I walked over to the counter and informed the Barista with the red pigtails about the coffee. Trying not to get my ballet flat clad feet damp with the scalding hot liquid that still lingered on the floor, I grabbed my bag and walked out the front door also. I was hoping that he'd be just around the corner, laughing. Maybe this was some elaborate prank. He never seemed to be the serious type.

But then again, I still thought I could trust him.

Once I was halfway to my house I tried calling him, but the line was busy. After a few more failed attempts, and busy signals I gave up. A few hours later as I was lounging around on the couch in the living room, I tried one more time. It rang twice and went to voicemail. Obviously he had ignored my call. I signed, maybe he would get over this little rut by tomorrow and he would explain what was going on.

The next week went by and nothing. Nada. He just didn't talk to me, and it's not like we hadn't been around each other. We saw each other every morning, leaving our houses. But once he did see me he'd jump into his car and speed off. Since my dad had recently fired Dean, my previous driver, for a DUI, I'd been forced to either take the bus, or walk.

A week later I was standing at the bus stop about to put my cashmere ear flap hat on when he walked up to me. He acted as if nothing had happened, as if that week had never occurred. I figured he had just needed to blow off some steam, so I let it go. That was a few months ago, and up until now he had been happy as ever.

I realized that going to Spiraffe would only make me angrier, and bring back memories of him, which is something I needed to avoid. With another sigh I turned on my heel and headed back home.

Once at home I punched in the code to unlock the tall iron gates that lead to my house, and sprinted up to my door, anxious to get somewhere warm. I fumbled with my key for a few minutes, but once inside I made a bee line for my room.

My room had been the same for years, and because of this multi-colored fish still lingered on my walls from my "Under the Sea" phase. I was so distracted that I almost stepped on Shei, my yellow and white hamster. He was about the size of a rat without the red eyes and long tail. I named him "Shei" which was short for "Feng Shei" because even though he was yellow, with medium sized white spots that made a straight line from the top of his head down to his bottom. It reminded me of stepping stones in a meditation garden that my old best friend Massie and I used to always sneak into and make fun of the people in their "peaceful" positions.

I picked up Shei and put him back in his cage. He had obviously pushed the lid up off his cage and escaped while I was at school. Normally, I would have put a book over the lid, but I liked to encourage his curiosity. No matter how much my mom hated it.

I took Shei back out of his cage and put him in his blue exercise ball so he could be a little easier to find later on.

An hour later and Josh still hadn't responded. I wonder if he'd talked to them. They had always accused me of it, but it was never proven. And I'd always denied. But everybody lies, so whose word can you believe? I needed to talk to him, to clear my name from the situation.


End file.
